Pride & Prejudice
by evil n' bored
Summary: And the strange thing is that I don’t even care if she wants to be with me…if she wants to be mine…as long as she knows I’m hers.
1. Scene I

Here she is, just in front of me, the gorgeous president of the student council, the woman that guys would kill to have and gir

_I do not have any right on Sailor Moon nor it's characters and of course I do NOT own nor the title "Pride & Prejudice" which is Jane Austen's, nor "1984" which is George Orwell's._

_Hey there, seems like I'm back from final term's hell, I apologize for not having updated "That One Day" which, I give my word (!!), will be done as soon as I find the next chapter (yeah…I've lost it, sorry…), in the main time I thought you might enjoy this one and of course, if you do, maybe let me know._

_Hope you'll like it,_

_Evil_

_PS The story has nothing to do with the book "Pride & Prejudice", just to set things clear._

**Pride and Prejudice **

**Scene I**

Here she is, just in front of me, the gorgeous president of the student council, the woman that guys would kill to have and girls to be, her smile is intoxicating, her scent fills the air like spring, her eyes lights up the room like the sun, Kaioh-sama is in front of me, gorgeous…yes, and extremely dangerous.

She's chatting with some of the most influential business men in the art industry as if it was nothing, her confidence and charm incomparable, the whole event is ruled by her impeccable organization, drinks are always cold and tasty, the food is amazing, the music plays a perfect role, a nice and relaxing background, everything is just as planned, even our little truce, as she likes to call it, works smoothly.

"Don't you think so Tenoh-san?"

I'm not really listening to her, anyway her question doesn't give a lot of room to any other answer if not "Of course…", which I pronounce with a serious expression on my face, just mimicking what seems like the only expression allowed in this whole room tonight, she gives me a pleased smile in return and I can't help but wonder how she would react if I just start arguing with her, doesn't have to be a big thing, just to annoy her, as if the Gods were listening to me, the perfect occasion is served to me on a silver tray.

"Is clear that, all the garbage that we see on tv now a day, is the result of something that is insinuated in the human kind, lets look at George Orwell's book 1984…"

She doesn't even finish her sentence that I'm already smiling, it's a challenge, she knows it "Something funny Tenoh-san?" I can't help myself "Nothing funny Kaioh-san, I just think that it's a shame how certain books like 1984, tends to be minimized and related to television and as I may presume, from what I heard, to The Big Brother…"

I can see pure hate in her eyes, I've just dropped the "sama" and contradicted her, this could be more than enough for any other person to be just thrown out from the institute.

"I'm sure that you could enlighten our guests with the metaphor of Communism and the theory of the neo-language another time Tenoh-san" oh…my God I love when she does it, her class in dismissing me sometimes simply amaze me, just hope the after show will be worth it, anyway I don't have to wait long "Now gentlemen, if you could excuse us, me and Tenoh-san have some business we need to look after".

It's a brief goodbye, I follow her without saying a word, can't wait to see her the way she really is, after couple of minutes and several stops later we are finally out in the balcony, alone.

"Why did you do that?" her voice is calm, but I know it's just an appearance "Did what?" I ask innocently, it's war.

"Don't play the good guy with me Tenoh, why would you embarrass me in front of those people?"

"Oh…so that's how you read it? Kaioh-sama, I just wanted to prove those men, that you know better than reading a book like 1984 as a mere example to be related to a tv program…"

She sighs "Listen, I thought we had a deal, just for tonight, we both need that sponsorship and as much as I hate to admit it, you're the only one with me that can actually take it home" she's right, but I'd never say it.

"Ah…come on, I was just teasing you, anyway, I'm gonna be a nice guy from now on, promise!"

I say while I make a cross on my hearth, she sighs again "Tenoh-san…" that lovely formal voice again "…shall we go inside then?" I smile at her and offer my arm, which she gracefully encircles with hers.

The night goes on as planned, after our performance the really pleased people of the sponsors finally agreed to take care of the costs of the school's tour and now, after all this, I'm just standing out in the balcony again, a nice glass of wine, the last of a long series, in my hand and a cigarette in my mouth, light steps behind me comes to a stop and her voice fills the air.

"So we can finally call our truce off…" I can feel amusement in her voice and I'm actually quite amused myself "seems like…" she's smiling, I know it, even if I'm not facing her "thank you for tonight, I know it was hard for you to bite your tongue, but sometimes it just slips, doesn't it?" I turn around a smirk on my face "very well informed about my tongue Kaioh-sama, am I missing something?" her smile never living her gorgeous face "don't get cocky, the only thing I've seen your tongue doing is teasing around, and I'm quite sure it's the only thing that it can actually do" she just loves to take the piss out of me and I simply enjoy it as much as she does "my, is that an insult or you're actually challenging me to prove you wrong?"

Not so confident anymore, huh, Kaioh? While I'm getting near her, her smile fades, I'm less then four feet away and her face is still, an expression never seen before, she's at a loss of words and my God…she's just so beautiful, I'm not in myself when I lean down and kiss her, her lips are soft and warm, they feel like spun sugar, as I move, just a bit, I'm already missing them, I take a step back and look at her face, a shocked expression talks by itself, her lips moves, but not a word gets out, I cannot hold her stare anymore, I'm ashamed of my self and, while I move my sight to the floor, I whisper "I'm sorry…I…I didn't meant to…", no answer and I look up again, her face regained the usual calm expression, "I'm not, because, as far as it concern me, you haven't prove me wrong and that's the most important thing, goodnight Tenoh." How can I reply to something like that? She just walks away.

**AN** _So, this is a very different story if you think about my previous one, light and simple, just want to show a different part of Michiru, which in my personal opinion, quite fits her, thank for your time and hopefully see you on next scene._


	2. Scene II

My hell officially begun this morning, not only the headache from the night before was hunting me down, nope…the first thing I

_Second scene, hope you'll like it and thanks for the reviews._

_Evil_

**Pride & Predjudice**

**Scene II**

My hell officially begun this morning, not only the headache from the night before was hunting me down, nope…the first thing I saw once entered in the Music Hall was a nice special edition of the school newspaper, a huge picture of me and her kissing, the headline very suggestive "The thin line between Hate & Love" I swear to God if I catch the guy that did it, he will remember it as the last thing he was able to do with his own hands.

"Tenoh-san, may I have few words with you?" her voice reach my ears as if it was a cold drop, around us whispers are spreading at light speed, ok…lets do it "Sure thing Kaioh-sama" I say while I follow her.

"Could you explain this?" she says pointing the picture, can't leave my guard down, she's in a strong position, I could easily get in trouble for that, the last thing I need.

"Could you?" yeah…defence is the best way to attack, she's smiling and I'm starting to fear that she already has a plan in that little sick head of hers.

"I sure can, you were drunk and thought about taking advantage of me and my position to get some popularity, waited for me in the balcony while you perfectly knew that someone was gonna take a picture of us, that's my version of the whole thing, that's what is going to be written on to the next 'special edition', I advice you to stay quiet if you don't want me to report it as harassment…"

I simply knew it… "whatever, just keep playing around, I won't put any obstacle on your way." She's in a strong position, she knows it, the only thing I can do right now is play her game, which, just to set things clear, has as the first rule my complete defeat.

"oh…come one Tenoh, I'm just teasing you, I want to prove all these people that you know better than reading my advice as a threat…"

Michiru Kaioh, whatever you say may be used against you.

"Are we finished here?" I'm starting to get annoyed "Actually there's one more thing I need you to do…" what now? Sure as hell this is a scary girl, "I need you to make that picture disappear, you know, I've got a reputation." How on earth am I supposed to do that?

"How?" a light laughter escapes her lips, this little evil angel is so freaking irresistible, maybe that guy wasn't wrong after all 'the thin line between Love and Hate' even if right now the only thing I feel is an incredible urge to strangle her, "This is none of my business, I'll see you later to get updated about this unpleasant incident" with that she leaves the room and of course the first round of today is hers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finally managed to get rid of most news papers, caught the guy and threatened him I would have killed him, after that he gladly accepted to help me, it's merely the end of the afternoon and I've got a long evening awaiting for me, the official dinner with the head of the institute and the lovely President of the Student Council…of course.

My suit is a dark grey, white shirt and no tie, I hate ties…she's absolutely sinful, her dress is black, not too short, not too long, it embraces her figure like a gentle lover, the only ornaments on her are diamond earrings and a necklace, simply stunning.

She smiles at me "Nice job today, I'm really pleased, I might give you some rest tonight and let you enjoy our success…" I really don't understand her, as if she was reading my mind she speaks again "Confused?" yeah man…I actually am confused, anyway, "Not at all, you'll never get an event like that get ruined because of me, right? You're the one resting, that's the only reason why I can relax." That arrogant smirk, the second round will not be yours, "Seems like you're starting to get how things work in here" oh my, did you really think that I was gonna retreat like that? "Seems like I've read a lot about psychopaths, that helped a lot!" The perfect moment for the perfect comment "you're gonna regret it!" and the perfect answer… "Who's going to regret what?" the voice of our beloved head master arrived at me, and my inner exultation party begun, "Nothing sir, Kaioh-san was just teasing me, she's suck a joker…" again pure hate in her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the dinner went on smoothly and just as I was expecting when it ended she followed me to the car "You're walking a dangerous path Tenoh!" I'm really tired and definitely not in the mood right now "you now what? I just want to go home and have a good night of sleep, could we leave it for tomorrow?" she doesn't get the chance to answer me that a loud feminine voice fills the air "So that's how things are huh, Michiru?" her face holds pure shock "Jesse…"

In front of us stands a beautiful blonde woman, she's definitely not Japanese, our institute is an international school of arts, most of the students here have got at least one part of the family from another country, me and Michiru are not exception.

"Jesse, this is not what you think…" she gets cut off immediately "isn't it you cheating bitch?" who the fuck are you? I can't allow this person to behave like that in front of me "Hey, what's wrong with you?" she's facing me now, not a very friendly expression if I may say "that's none of your business and I frankly advice you to stay out of it, if you don't want me to kick the shit out of you!" what?! I have to laugh at this "Hey hey, manners first of all, second, who the fuck you think you are to talk to her like that, her boyfriend?" silence surround me and the realization hits me hard as I look at Michiru's face "you must to be joking me!"

_Bit of a mess, isn't it? Hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Scene III

This is a bit of a more dramatic scene, but it's really the beginning of the story itself, a lot of things happen most of them

_This is a bit of a more dramatic scene, but it's really the beginning of the story itself, a lot of things happen most of them will not have an explanation till next scene._

_Hope you'll enjoy it, reviews are always welcome._

_Thank to all those who took their time to leave a comment, I really appreciate that._

_Evil_

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Scene III**

As she looks down I see tears in her eyes, the blonde woman is now silent and covering her mouth "I'm sorry Michiru…" she barely whispers, the President of the Student Council, the famous violinist, the girl venerated in our school, is crawling in front of me as salty tears hit the ground.

I cannot take this sight, cannot watch this fragile shadow trembling, the other girl, Jesse, stays still, she's not helping her and I can't help myself, that's what always happen to me, every time I'm near this little blue haired angel, I take her in my arms, embrace her tight, I just want to take all that pain away, her secret is revealed, all the masks are down.

Her girlfriend's voice stops her breath "That's what you deserve after cheating on me anyway, good luck!", maybe that guy wasn't wrong at all…'the thin line between Love & Hate'.

I just keep holding her, minutes passing like seconds, when her breath calms down, my watch tells me that we've been holding like that for more than 20 minutes, her voice is tiny while she speaks "I'm sorry… I… I really don't know what to say…".

You don't have to say anything, that's what I want to say, but the words are stuck somewhere in me and silence is the only thing I can offer her with a ride home.

The ride is unrealistically quite, she seems like a broken porcelain doll, eyes puffy, her cheeks pink, a slim figure that doesn't seem to be able to stop shivering, I want to say something "You ok?" I take a glimpse of a small nod while my eyes leave the road just for a second to watch her, silence again.

We arrive in front of her house and the car comes to a stop, she stays there still embracing herself in a protective way, her voice again, barely audible, "will you…" she can't finish her sentence, tears again wetting her cheeks, I have to say something!

"Why would I do that?" _please tell me that you trust me, even if just a_ _bit…_

"You should hate me…" _well, I don't…_

"I could never hate you, not for a reason like that, and after all it's my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place, everyone has a little secret and I think this is the way things should stay."

_I've got one too…_

She smiles, a weak smile, "Thank you Tenoh-san", she's absolutely the most perfect human being I've ever seen, the moonlight enlighten her face, the porcelain doll is back together "You're very welcome Kaioh-sama!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I wake up in daze, can't believe a thing that happened yesterday night, I get in the shower and then look at myself in the mirror while putting the bandages in place…yeah everyone has a secret.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm tasting a take-away lunch, again in that balcony, light steps take a stop and I have a strange feeling of dé javeau, "seems like I have to offer you a better deal than last time" I can feel amusement in her voice and I'm quite amused myself "seems like…" I just follow her lead as she mimics the events of the night that brought us at this point, "I know that it will be hard for you to bite your tongue and some times, it will just feel the urge to slip…" I'm not facing her, but a wide grin is on my face and I have to cackle "very well informed about my tongue, again, am I missing something?" a light laughter "No Tenoh-san, you're not missing a thing, I just thought that it was better for me to think about the possibility of you revealing my 'little secret', so I called some people and apparently discovered that you, our perfect boy, are in fact a woman…" the blood in my veins feels very cold "…want to prove me wrong?", I cannot speak a word, "as I was expecting…".

She left me only couple of seconds ago, can't believe what she just told my, I'm shocked, I'm enraged, I'm really pissed off.

I start running through the halls searching for her and finally I catch a glimpse of her hair, once I'm behind her, I grab her shoulder and make her turn around, then kiss her full on the lips, everyone is watching us, as my show comes to an end I whisper in to her ear "This way both our 'little secrets' will be safe…".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I left her standing there and just made my way to the car, the ride a wild one, can't believe I thought that she might be a nice, normal person, after all I was right, she's nothing more than a psychopath, still I can feel tears in my eyes, cause if I really have to be honest, even if just for a second, when I was playing with her in the balcony, I thought that that could be a good new beginning for us, a better one…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I parked the car in front of my house, tired, sad and completely worn out from all the thinking I've been doing about that…that…I can't even find a word to describe her, oh well maybe I shouldn't have interfered when that Jesse girl called her "cheating bitch" she was totally and completely right!!

As if I wasn't pissed enough I spot her leaning on my front door "What now? Not satisfied yet?" she's beautiful there, just in front of my house waiting for me and I can't believe I'm thinking it, another thing that seem to be happening to me a lot lately.

I come near her and she throws her self in my arms "why you?" she asks while punching my chest "why does it have to be you?" I'm confused finding myself holding the crying ice princess in my arms twice in less then 24 hours, but right now I fell like I found something that was long lost, something so important to me that I would never let it go.

"Hush…everything is going to be fine, there's no need to cry" I say while I stroke her silky hair, "You should hate me, why is it you that makes me feel this way, that makes me feel so weak, that makes me feel so useless, why everything I do seems always to have no impact on you and then you hold me and comfort me like that, what's your game? Why are you playing with me like that?" she's almost yelling and holding my jacket tight as if she was afraid of letting go, another half an hour passes, this is probably the longest time I've spent holding someone in my whole life.

I lead her in my house and offer a cup of hot chocolate, leave her sitting on my couch, I make my way to the kitchen and throw all my weight on the nearest chair, why all this is happening? I don't know… What am I gonna do now? Don't know, but gotta find an answer to this and soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN **_Don't really know what's going on, seems like the story just begun _


	4. Scene IV

Pride & Prejudice

_Been away for a bit, I'm really sorry, my broadband decided it was time for holiday and I was left home, without the chance to get in contact with the outside world…poor me, luckily enough God Net decided to bless me again with the mighty fast speed new line, so I'm back again, hopefully for good._

_Hope you'll enjoy, and again, sorry!_

_Evil_

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Scene VI**

**Hot Chocolate: Haruka Tenoh**

I make my way to the couch, she's there sitting like she was on a dozen eggs, what's wrong with this girl?

"Are you feeling any better?" I dare speak the first words, even if I'm not sure they're the right ones, she just looks up at me and smiles, a smile that I've never seen on her face a sweet, calm expression that leaves me dumbfounded, I'm speechless, it's her turn to brake the silence "much better…listen Tenoh-san, I'm sorry, I think I have to go home now, I'm sorry for wasting that nice steaming chocolate…"

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?!

Ok…now I'm more confused than ever, first she acts cool after I've kissed her, then I discover that she's actually gay, tragedy… we sort things out and she's cool again, than she blackmails me after the all thing, then again I find her out of my door and she throws herself in my arm crying and accusing me of I'm not sure what, than she's cool again and…by the way, how in the world she got those kind of infos about me?

She's already with her hand on the doorknob; no way you're getting away so easily this time, I'm tired of playing!

"stop!" I'm demanding, maybe a bit too much, she freezes, "you own some explanations now Michiru Kaioh-sama…" her glare is cold again "I don't own you a thing!" she's about to open the door, but I'm faster in placing my hand on it and keeping it closed "how did you find out about me?" her stare is on the floor now " I will not tell anybody…" it's a whisper, I'm exhausted, maybe it's me, maybe I'm the wirdo who cannot take it, but I really don't understand and I'm starting to freak out.

After moments of silence her voice rises again "Let go of the door Tenoh!" I have enough now!!

"What are you Michiru, some kind of crazy bipolar woman? You should really take in consideration some fixes for that little twisted head of yours, you know? Your ups and downs are amazingly fast, your actions have absolutely no coherence, you're really driving me crazy, and as much as I try to bare with your moods, I always make some mistake which by the way I wonder what in the world that mistake could be each time, have you ever thought that maybe making a deal with your brain would help other people understand you?".

No answer, not like I was expecting one, I already feel guilty about what I've said, but I still want an answer "Just tell where you got those infos, it's really important to me, please…" I say in a much softer tone "I just knew it…" ok…ok…don't panic, think about an answer to that that would not make you pass as a complete dumb, "huh?", and the award for the best stupid answer of this year goes to Haruka Tenoh… ok, again don't panic find a way to know more, she seems to be on her doc Jekill's side, "Michiru-san, please, take a seat, can we try to talk like normal people, just for once?", a simple nod is her answer, hope Mr Hide will stay away for a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ok, some author's notes during the story, I wanted to make this two scenes, but after being away for such a long time, I feel like I own you a bit more than a short chapter, so here comes:_

**Scene IV – Part II**

**Ice Tea: Michiru Kaioh**

Not sure why I came here in first place, and not sure of what I'm still doing here, I'm annoyed, scared, safe, irritated, happy, angry…I'm on the verge of a huge cliff, in front of me a balloon ready for my escape, behind someone chasing me, relived about the solution and petrified by the situation and it's all because of this agitated blonde that's sitting in front of me.

We do not dare speak, not yet, both afraid of making the slightest mistake, a normal conversation with Haruka Tenoh, I wander if it's possible, I just seem to loose it when I'm with her…my temper I mean, still, when I'm around her, I always do my best to impress her, to be notices and her comment although dancing on my nerves, makes me feel content, I'm happy to get her attention, to have this special way with her, I can be myself when she's around, and day after day I'm realizing to have absolutely no control of that side of me, when I'm with Haruka I have the feeling of having found something that was long lost and I panic cause I'm afraid and never want to let go.

But right now while she's still staring at her nervous hands searching for the words, for once, after a long time I'm not Kaioh-sama, not the daughter of an influential man, not the president of the student council, not the famous violinist, I'm just Michiru, madly in love with someone with not apparent reason, cheesy to the point that it makes me sick, no masks covers my face, no false smile graces my features.

"I think I'm in love with you." It's a statement, the only possible reason for my behaviour, yes I think I'm in love with you Haruka Tenoh, I want you to look at me and only me, the hands I want in mine are only yours and as much as I' afraid of letting myself go of opening myself to you, my beloved enemy, I can't keep fooling my self.

Confusion on her face, am I really driving you crazy my handsome blonde?

"You're joking, right? I mean this has to be some kind of Joke, am I on candid camera or something?" she's angry and I can see why, I might have gone a bit too far.

"No…I'm not joking, if you could listen to me, I might be able to explain some things, always if that's ok with you…"

"How am I supposed to answer at this? What would you do if someone came to your house after blackmailing you and started accusing you of something and then, out of the blue, tells you that she thinks she's in love with you?"

I have to smile at this, I've been really acting like some kind of bipolar woman, and before I realize it I'm laughing and when her laughter comes to my hear I cannot hold my self anymore, we're both holding our stomachs "I'm sorry…" I say out of breath, "I'm really driving you crazy, but will you listen to me?".

Haruka Tenoh is looking at me, her beautiful smile is the most tempting thing I've ever seen, perfect features are soft while she nods, and now it's really my turn to make things clear.

"First of all, I knew you were a woman from the very beginning…" her face now is really really pale and I hurry myself to continue, "…it's not like it's something you notice, the reality is that the day you moved to our institute, it was raining and you forgot some papers at school, I came here to give them to you and you were outside screaming with another woman, you t-shirt was soaking wet, and couldn't help but notice your not so masculine outline…then when you kissed me…well your skin was simply too soft for a guy, there was no sign of beard and… I just tried my luck in order to try cover my secret…"

I can't read her face now, there's a hint of sadness, but she seems to be angry in the same time, her voice is deep and husky while she speaks "that explain a lot of things and you have to swear me that you'll never say to any other human being, it's important to me, you can not even guess how much…", I'm so curios about this all thing and this is my chance to offer a deal "why don't we try to explain each other, we could try to give our version of things, I'll tell you my story and then you'll tell me yours…" it's an hazard, hope she'll take my offer, a small smile is playing on her lips, her voice is soft now "Will you play a single or a double?" confusion must be all over my face as she speaks again "I mean are you gonna tell me the doc Jekill of the Mr Hide version of things, of maybe both?", I slap her on her arm and our little game begins.

_Hope you'll enjoy it!_


	5. Scene V

I'm back…been travelling around the world for a bit and didn't have the chance to write, so I'm really really sorry…

_I'm back…been travelling around the world for a bit and didn't have the chance to write, so I'm really really sorry…_

_This scene here doesn't really follow the vibes of the previous ones, but I believe that when it's about love, nothing stays the same, that's why it's such a unique feeling, cause it doesn't follows paths, it makes it, or maybe it's just me and I can't find a better way to explain it._

_I really hope you'll like it, cause I've put a lot of my self in it._

_Thanks,_

_Evil_

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Scene V**

**Armour in pieces: Haruka Tenoh**

So here we are… I'll get to know the secrets behind miss perfection, not really sure what will happen, but now that she's in front of me willing to fix this confused situation I'm starting to relax.

"I'm here to listen Kaioh-sama…" she's looking at me a soft smile graces her features, as the words leave her lips I can't help but feel mine curving "Don't call me that, I want to be Michiru, just me, just a girl who fell in love with someone and is trying to let this person know about it…"

"Michiru…" I can't believe myself, as I'm calling her like that, it's like I'm seeing her for the very first time, this girl in front of me, this brave little princess is mesmerizing, my breath is caught somewhere and I cannot speak a word as her hands reach for my face, the simple touch of her palm with my neck sends me shivers, I'm paralyzed and while she rest her face on my shoulder a feeling of happiness and pure fear get control over my body, my arms are faster than my mind as I embrace her with everything I've got, I feel empty, I feel complete…I feel like I've never felt before…

"there's no need for me to say anything and I want you to have all the time you need to find the words to tell me about your life and your secrets, I just ask you to let me be part of your life one day if you can, I just want you to feel safe with me…I love you Haruka, whether is wrong or right, even if I'm scared of something I've never felt before, something so powerful that made me realize that all the control I've tried to have over my life was useless, something that made me completely freak out to the point I was scared to lose my mind…I can't hide it anymore…"

I'm speechless…nobody ever talk to me like that, nobody has ever ask me for so little, nobody has ever been so honest with me and somehow all the pain I've felt for years and hid to everyone are running down my cheeks, all the tears I've kept inside are now running free.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't know how long it has been, but she never let go of me or spoke another word, she just kept holding me, her hand light on my neck, her breath steady, her scent is now familiar as mine, her touch completely accepted by my body.

My voice sounds strange in my own ears "Michiru…" her name on my tongue taste as a newly discovered delicacy that has the feeling of a late summer afternoon with its melancholy and joy, she doesn't hurry my words with any questions to my unspoken thoughts, but I know she's listening, waiting for me to be ready "I…how…how did you know it? Haw did you know it was love?" the sound of her smile is like a sigh of relief "When I realized that I wanted you to be happy…that I've been observing you to the point that I knew all you habits and smiles, when I realized I was able to say if you where sad", such a simple answer and again I'm at a loss of words…

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Scene VI**

**Flower of the desert: Michiru Kaioh**

I've never felt this strong in my life…while being the little princess for mum and dad and the best pupil at school for me meant to have no fear, I now realize that I was always scared of doing something wrong and I spent so much time trying to be perfect and plan all my life in order to avoid any complication or mistake, that now, only now that everything is so unexpected and uncertain, only now I really feel alive for maybe the first time in my life.

I'm not scared to face her tears, her sorrow, her pain, I just want to see her smile, I want to be strong for her no matter what, I never want to see that lost stares when she's thinking about things that makes her suffer, I want her to look at me and know that I'm there and nothing can change this, and the strange thing is that I don't even care if she wants to be with me…if she wants to be mine…as long as she knows I'm hers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tell me something about you Michiru" a simple question, isn't it? But I have to think about what I'm about to say, cause everything that will leave my mouth has to be nothing more than the simple truth, and it's never something easy to say, I take a sit on the couch in front of her, my hand never leaving hers "what do you want to know Haruka?"

"You…"

Her answer as simple as her question and leaves no room to think about it, just the truth…

"Ok, let's start from the very beginning…" a deep breath "…my parents died when I was five, so my uncle decided to take care of me…" her face is surprised and a bit sad, I smile at her and squeeze her hand "I don't remember much of them, they were continuously travelling around the word, my mother was a violinist always on tour, my father was always by her side, they loved each other very much, but were probably too young to raise a child, I was used to stay with my uncle, his wife couldn't have children, so they already considered me as their daughter in some ways.

Anyway I always felt this urge to make them proud of me as their daughter, I always tried to impress them, to be the little princess every parent would dream of, in my mind this was the only way to be sure they would have never regret the decision they made…"

Her arms are around me now and in this hold I finally feel free to let it go, to tell someone about something that nobody else know.

"…I have studied day and night to be the best at everything, practiced every sport till feeling exhausted, played the violin till my fingers were almost bleeding, I made myself into perfection, set my standard to the highest possible limit, till the day when all that begun to feel normal for me, I reached the point where nothing was impossible, everyone wanted to be with me, talk about me, feel somewhat near me, it didn't matter if they were student, teachers or even the head of the institute, everyone wanted a piece me and then…then there was you…".

I need to face her, I need to see her eyes on me, she's smiling and as our lips meet I feel my heart stop and start again…a new start for a hearth that was beating for the wrong reasons and now is alive again.

"Michiru…" please don't stop calling my name "why don't we start all over again?" just a kiss and the promise is done, from now on two souls, our souls, will start a new journey, together…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hope you enjoyed this scene, I loved writing it, cause maybe love just means to be honest with ourselves, and inviting someone in a quest to find our strength and the true meaning of our life._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Evil_


	6. Scene VI

_This chapter again does not exactly follows the vibe, but I thought it was nice to tell a little about the background of this two people who met and fell in love._

_Thanks for the reviews,_

_Evil_

PS _I would really really appreciate if someone was so kind to have a look at my stories before I upload them, this way I could avoid putting on chapters with a bad grammar or spelling mistakes._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Pride & Prejudice**

**Scene VI - Lovers**

**Prince with a Secret: Haruka Tenoh**

Her father didn't like the idea of Haruka been a girl, he was getting old and his wife died during the bith, he would never left all his empire in the hands of a useless, weak woman, nor his name would have ever been dirtied by the dishonour of not been able to have a son. No… Eiji Tenoh would have never allowed the birth of a daughter, so he decided that whatever the nature decided, she was wrong, compared to the logic of proud and honour, and the 27th of January his son was promised to a destiny of lies, a place where no mistake would have been permitted.

Haruka was the little prince, his dad loved the way the young son tried hard to be the best in everything, proud when he got in a fight and won… he was obsessed from Haruka and everything about him had to be perfect.

The young blonde never really understood what she was doing, never really realized what her father did to her, what burden he had put on her, until the day she fell in love.

Camille was a beautiful girl, the first who was allowed to know the secret, the first who got near Haruka's heart.

Camille understood what was in Haruka's eyes, was the first one to see inside her fear, behind the mask of perfection. When she came into the blonde's life, it changed completely, the prince started to get to know himself and had birth again as a woman.

Eiji Tenoh never got to know he had a daughter inside his little perfect boy, as much has Haruka suffered from what her father did, she loved him dearly, the desperation of a man the was willing to live his life in a happiness built of lies hit her right into the soul and she never really got the hearth to brake her father's life, so she just got along.

When Eiji Tenoh died, his son was at the side of his bed and he promised to his father to be a good man, to keep high the name and look after the business like proud son of his father.

Camille was by her side then and promised to love the woman who said those lies, who decided to live a life that was not hers. This beautiful angel with blonde hair and green eyes had look after the pianist when she was alone, when she was sad, laughed with her when she was happy, shared jokes...

That was the first time she fell in love…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time went by and the young prince was soon spotted for his genius, the most important music academies wanted to have this delicacy on their menu, but there was only one which really appealed Haruka, she really didn't even care about the prestige of the places that where offered, only one thing made her go to one of this places, music…

It was her music…she first heard one of Michiru Kaioh's records a couple of moths ago and felt something so familiar that it almost hurt, it hurt not to be able to share this thing with this unknown girl that was playing that violin with such a density that it pervaded her hearth, that's why she decided to join her school, this way she would have been able to play with her, to understand part of that hidden power in her notes.

When she decided to go back to Japan to study her and Camille were already to the point where the differences were way to evident to be ignored, they left each other shortly after they arrived in Kyoto, the day Haruka started her new year at the academy, that night Haruka realized that as much as she had loved the other girl, with the years the gap that she was once able to cover, was now too huge and too deep to be crossed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When she entered the institute and got her first chance to play with Michiru, at the end of their performance she felt like she knew the little girl, she simply knew that she was like herself…only playing a part, only being half. This thing intrigued Haruka, she wanted to know what was hidden behind that kind smile, all the formalities and the more she got the chance to see the other half of the aqua haired woman, the more she liked it, the more she was amused.

She really valued the talented musician, she considered Michiru as her equal, someone who could understand the feelings behind her music and in a kind of way behind her actions.

She secretly wished she was able to go and speak with the other girl, she didn't even dare to say it to herself, too afraid to be wrong about that honest, amazing, beautiful girl she saw behind the wall of perfection and roles the little girl had in front of her.

The night she kissed her she wished, even for just a second, that that little brush of the lips could have told the other girl all her secrets, all her fears, but when Michiru reacted the way she did, Haruka was not even that surprised, in her hearth she was ready to be put in second place, she was ready to be considered less important that that protection the violinist held over herself.

The night she discovered Michiru's relationship with another woman, she felt like in some kind of way she owned the aqua haired woman her silence, as a form of respect for that decision to have a secret and to live a life that was not completely hers, the same decision that she made, she hoped for a better start, for it to be a way for her to share another little thing with this person.

When Michiru blackmailed her, she felt disgusted and in the same time tried with all her might to believe that that was not the girl she knew, that there was a reason behind that behaviour, that she was not wrong…and she was not…

**Princess with a Mask: Michiru Kaioh**

The little violinist grow faster than the other kids, she needed to have perception of the things happening around her, her mind had to be clear.

Aquamarine locks took the shape of adultness when she was still very young, a little chin was held up with the pride of a woman before she could even discover the indulgent pleasure of being a child.

Michiru Kaioh has always known what she wanted to be and never stopped herself from looking at the little princess she was from outside and judging every single move she made.

When she discovered her lack of interest in boys she had no doubt about what to do, being who she was, there was no space for weakness in her life, so she decided to hide that little detail into a remote space behind her mask of perfection.

She met Jesse at a party, the confident girl reminded the aqua haired violinist of her self, she recognized a mask similar to hers on her face, and that's why she first approached her.

Michiru liked the fact that the two of them had a lot in common and the fact that Jesse fell for her made her want to feel the same.

She never really meant to use the girl, she thought that one day she would have learned to love her the way she was loved, but that never really happened, Michiru never fell in love…never lost the sight of what she wanted, never loosened the grip over her life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Haruka arrived in the institute, there was something about that face that caught Michiru's eyes, something in that arrogant and confident smile that told her that nothing about that blond was as it seemed.

She was immediately intrigued by the aura around the pianist, that way of going through life like none of that mattered, like there were something more worthy than the opinions of the others, like the only rule was to go past it leaving as little of them self as possible.

The blond drawn people to her, she caught everyone's attention just by being there, her talent was genius and she didn't need to prove it, Michiru could sense the same intensity she felt in the music that her gifted hands played, still an indifference toward everything that was around her, the violinist felt like there was a voice in that music that only good listeners could hear, that was not referred to the mass, but only to those who wanted to understand.

Later that same day, Michiru got a glimpse of the person that was speaking that hidden voice, she discovered that secret that nobody knew, after the initial shock she started to feel like that piece of truth was something really important and decided to put it in a safe place inside her hearth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The violinist begun to watch everything about Haruka, she longed to take a look of that person she saw that day, she listened at every performance; she tried to understand the voice that echoed in every note her hands were playing, she tried to talk to her, but never leaving her mask behind, afraid to lose it, afraid to admit on that one person, with that person, she had no control at all…

Haruka had a way with her that nobody ever had, she gave her that feeling of unimportance that allowed her to show a little part of her true self, in her eyes she had that lack of interest in appearance of a person that discovered long ago that, what you seen, is almost never what you get.

As much as she was irritated with the blond behaviour, she couldn't help but feel challenged and the fact that the blonde was actually challenging her, made her feel somewhat important, her opinion was valued by the pianist, she felt it in her words, to Haruka, Michiru felt like a simple girl, with no title or status, without the need to be perfect.

The night that kiss broke her already fading mask, Michiru felt terrorized, that kiss was the most refreshing, powerful thing she had ever tasted, and in the same time the most bitter.

She called Jesse that night and told her it was over, that she really loved her as a friend, but that inside her hearth, she knew that she would have never be able to love her the same way she did.

She tried to pull her mask together with all her might, but when Jesse found her and Haruka together the mask slipped completely and Michiru freaked out, she told the blond things that she would never wanted to say, and it was only when she tasted the betrayal on the kiss the pianist gave her, the resentment in her voice, that she realize that not even perfection was worth losing this unique person, the person she fell in love with.


End file.
